


Price

by Drift



Series: Price Verse [1]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers: Prime
Genre: Coercion, Dubious Consent, Dubious Morality, Dubiously Consensual Blow Jobs, Hurt No Comfort, M/M, Multi, Not Beta Read, Oral Sex, Porn with Feelings, Prostitution, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Sex for Favors, Sexual Coercion, Sticky Sexual Interfacing, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, Valve Fingering (Transformers), Valve Play (Transformers)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-29
Updated: 2019-09-01
Packaged: 2020-07-27 01:37:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20037754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Drift/pseuds/Drift
Summary: A race is so much more fun if there is something to win. At least that's what Barricade makes Bumblebee believe...





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> While I am totally into this, writing it feels like... I am so out of my league. But I wanna try and hey I made myself a challenge to up the Barricade/Bumblebee Fic count from 39 to 50 till the year's end. Let's see how that works!
> 
> As always: written on phone, no beta, written in between shifts since I have no night shifts for the next weeks...

He knew he shouldn't do it. Prime had lectured him Primus knows how often about it... but Prime was a _Truck_. He simply didn't understand what racing meant for him. The addictive rush that ran thru his systems whenever he found someone worth conpeteting with... it was more fulfilling than any drug he knew of. So of course he was here. Again. 

He checked his surroundings. This time the scan came back positive, finally. One of these days it could end up being his last race. It could very well end up being a trap, he was an easy target out here for sure. He knew it, accepted it and simply lived with it. No risk no fun, _right_?

Besides him Barricade pulls up in his altmode. Teasing the black and yellow car with a few engine rews. Not wanting to waste any more time the Autobot transformed as well shifting into his sleek muscle car self. Silently both drive up to their made up starting point, this time though Barricade broke the silence. 

"Don't you think it's getting boring? Always the same patch of asphalt, since you insist that we can't by the love of Primus endanger any of the native fleshbags... always the same weather... by now I really wonder if I shouldn't just go for Knock Out... he might be a complaining nuisance but he wouldn't have any problems driving somewhere more populated, spicing things up a little.."

Bumblebee signed. He could agree with the fake cop car, it was getting dreary, sure but racing somewhere where humans could see him? Not gonna happened. Besides the dangers they would put the other species in, chances that Prime would find out of his little dirty pleasure was simply to high. "Yeah, well invite mister 'don't touch my finish' to one of these races... one more competitor in the mix should do the deed of making the race more interesting, shouldn't it?" The scout suggested. Sure meeting up with not one but _two_ 'Cons in the desert, with no back up and no one knowing where he was or what he was doing was maybe not the safest way to satisfy his craving for speed and races, but it was better than racing in the city or totally refrain from speeding.

"I thought more about... a little price maybe? Wouldn't it make the race more exciting when the winner could actually gain something from it? I for example have several locations of our disused mining projects which still contain some Everton though... couldn't you need that?" The decepticon practically purred. That... sounded to good to be true... so tgere was somethibg off with it. Especially since this wouldn't work just with the 'Cons offer in the ring. "I don't have any Intel to give" he flat out admitted. Barricade maybe had no problem to share some locations that weren't of use for the Decepticons any longer but everything he had was their base's location... of course he wouldn't risk that.

"Bold of you to assume I'd be interested in Intel at all... No... I rather have something more exciting. Like your valve, around my spike for example" the camaro's idling engine gave a startled hiccup at that. "I'm _not_ a buymech Barricade! I'm not selling my frame for the chance of some stupid informations!" The scout hissed angry, not even thinking of considering the offer. Even if it was more than true that they could make good use of that energon. "You really have some nice temper, too bad you lack the ability to _listen_, i never saud we trade favours. It's you gaining intel or ne getting off. Or maybe you did listen and you simply know that you have no chance to win against me... anyways, if you aren't interested I guess I see if I can find some fleshbags to drive over..." Barricade went into reverse, clearly ready to drive off. 

"Wait, wait I'll do it. I'm in" Bumblebee called out going into reverse as well just to park his frame infront of the cop car's path, preventing him to leave. Bumblebee was fast and the few times the other had won their little races the Camaro had not even really tried. If he concentrate this time and gave his everything there should be no reason he shouldn't win. "Great, good that even you can see reason" Barricades grin was nearly audible. Bumblebee didn't react to that and simply made his way back until both cars were parked at their starting point again.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No beta, written on phone. - as always, have fun!

Already making up a story for Prime on how exactly he had stumbled upon the old Decepticon energon mine he would know the location of soon, Bumblebee snapped his attention back to the here and now as he heared Barricade's tell tale yelp sound, the first of three that served as their racing count down. He concentrated and as the last yelp sound rang truh the air he 'put the pedal to the metal' - a thought that clearly indicated he watched way too much human TV. 

For the first third of their chosen track both cybertrobians were head to head give or take, as always. Early into the second third Bumblebee started to gain on the cop car. The Camaro could hear the other's angry engine growl from behind him, did Barricade really think he had a chance? Well not his problem, Bumblebee thought and focused his full attention back on the track in front of him, driving past a marking that indicated that he was on the last third. Just in time to realize that he was about to collide with an animal his systems identified as a coyote. Reflexive he hit his breaks. Hard. Hard enough to turn and fly of the asphalt right into the sand besides the deserted street. The moment he calmed down enough from the small scare he checked for the animal; it was already far away again. So he didn't hit it, at least something he thought, before realization struck him and he scanned for his opponent. Of course Barricade drove past the point they had decided would be their finish line just that instant. 

Cold dread slowly creped into his frame as he watched the Black and White transform into his bi-pedal mode. Bumblebee followed suit, just that he lacked the hydraulic pressure in his legs to even think of getting up from the sand, so he remained on the ground, optics looking up to the mech who was slowly stalking up to him. He couldn't stop the small shudder that ran thru his body as he saw the other's dirty leer. He felt numb. He'd been certain that he would win. He had more horse power and simply knew that if he pushed himself hard enough, Barricade had no chance on this particular patch. The scout had calculated it before agreeing. Several times. He just didn't think of a stupid mammal crossing his path. 

"Well... looks like for once, I am thankful for this planet's filthy organic critters..." Barricade chuckled, making a show of looking the other cybertronian over slowly. For Bumblebee if felt like the red optics burned holes into his plating. This whole situation was surreal, like a dream or rather a nightmare. 

The moment the Decepticon's servo grabed his wrist and pulled him up he tried to retreat, his instinct telling him to run. "Oh no, you _won't_" Barricade hissed dangerously, his other servo grabbing Bumblebee's other arm, scratching the black and yellow plating. "You agreed to this now, didn't you?! Or is an Autobot's word really that worthless?" The interrogator questioned while he let his servos move up the scouts arms onto his shoulders, pulling him closer. "I simply claim what's rightfully _mine_" the Decepticon whispered now directly into the slightly smaller mechs audio. "You gave your consent before this race started so I pretty much don't care what you say about it now... I'll have you one way or another" Barricade grumbled.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The memo app I use writing fanfiction has a word limit of 700-something per memo - for this particular fic I'll cut the chapters exactly at the wordblock were that limit hits. Let's see how the cliffhangers will turn out. It's an experiment and you are the subject's... congrats?


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so happy I wrote some chapters ahead so so can at least update this little fic! I just had to make the time to do the last coding and touch ups... 
> 
> Have more fun than Bee in this!

Bumblebee just stood there, frozen, his spark racing in his chest. Barricade was right, he _had_ agreed, taken the risk and in the end lost the race and the possible Intel. Venting in nervously as Barricade's servos now trailed down his sides, Bumblebee looked away trying to think of anything but what was happening right now. What was going to happen soon. "That's more like it... good little Autobot. Now I just have to decide how I gonna fuck you... so many possibilities all with their own merits... " the interrogator trailed off again. Humming as he moved one servo on Bumblebees ass pulling the scout flush against his own frame grinding against him, enjoying the resulting friction and others nervous EM field against his aroused one. He could tell that the Autobot wasn't to happy about being _his_ for the moment but Barricade couldn't care less, still he just knew what would make this little encounter even more fun, his victory even sweeter. And he was more than willing to invest a little into it. 

Bumblebee's chin was grabbed by the darker mech and the scout was forced to look directly into the other's face before the 'Con dipped down to give Bumblebee's lips a little lick. "I have a little proposal for you Autobot... how about you play along a little, hm? Get on your knees, suck my cock and then take a nice ride on it... doesn't that sound fun? And if I feel like you did well enough... who knows? I might be so _generous_ to give you the location of one of the old mines I had offered as price anyways. Wouldn't that be more than fair from me...?" 

Offlining his optics for a moment to clear his thoughts Bumblebee took another deep and slow invent. This was going to happen anyways, so why not try to get something out of it? Right? "If I do... If I _do_ what you just said I will get the info. No maybes or 'If I liked it enough' I'll play along, you'll give me the location" the scout finally demanded. His voice was not more than a nervous whisper but he still tried to make it sound as commanding as possible. Regain some control in a situation where he had basically none. All that, while ignoring the little voice inside his head that told him that with this, he really was selling his frame. That he really wasn't better than any other pleasure mech, the very thing he declined being just before the race. 

"Deal" was all Barricade replied before the faint sound of a transformation sequence was audible and Bumblebee could feel how the Decepticon's hot and slick spike was pressed against his lower body, already fully erected and ready. Deciding to better act quick and get this mortifying situation over as fast as possible he keeled down, shuffling around until he was at the right high to easily take the waiting spike into his intake. Steading himself with a servo at Barricade's hip. Offlining his optics again he started to slowly push forward letting the spike slide into his intake, trying to ignore the unique taste of pre-transfluid. If he'd do this for a lover he'd probably lick and tease the tip or play-bite a little. Now it was nothing but a task. One he wanted to finish as quickly as possible. It didn't took the scout long to set an easy maintainable pace, taking the spike halfaway in while pumping the other half with his free servo, determined to ignore Barricades servo on the back of his head that tried to press him deeper whenever he slid down the interrogator's length. 

"Finger yourself. I want you to be ready in a moment. I won't wait to long" Barricade panted above the scout, who really didn't wanted to give the 'Con such a show, but his only other option was probably Barricade forcing his spike into his tight, dry valve and that wasn't something Bumblebee wanted to endure. 

Taking his servo from the spike he cupped his own panel before he let his protective cover transform away. Knowing that he wouldn't have too much time he started right away circling his node with his thumb while he dipped two digits shallow into his valve lightly working them deeper steadily while carefully spreading the rim. The circumstance that he hadn't had a lover for quite a while now wouldn't make things better or easier... And Barricade's spike, while average sized was rather thick and ridged.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Remember the word count limit? It actually hit a few words before the end of the paragraph but I at least wanted to end that thing.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And it continues! It has a few more words but while correcting it I had to ad a little here and there. 
> 
> Hope you enjoy it as much as 'Cade!  
R&R/K if you please!

Both things Bumblebee didn't look forward to feel insides of him. For now he only hoped that the interrogator would let him set his own, slow pace. Getting his rim or inner lining torn was the least thing he needed, since he did not plan to visit Ratchet after this, because that would mean he would have to explain things. He'd rather pretend that this never happened after their deal was finished. 

"That's enough" Barricade pushed the scout roughly off his spike before he seated himself in front of him, leaning on one servo, patting his lap with the other, his gaze transfixed on Bumblebee's valve, the scout could tell. He wanted to hide, to cover himself, but there was no use to it. So instead he crossed the short distance between them and crawled on top of Barricades lap hovering over the waiting member, hesitating, then looking at the now growling mech right before him. It took Bumblebee a second to find his voice, resting his servos carefully on the rubber shoulder tires of his counterpart.

"Just a moment" he breathed taking one servo off the tire to grab the spike and line it up with his entrance, sinking down just enough to push the tip thru his valvelips moving it a little to coat it with his own lubricant. Then he slid the back of the spike up and down once, to slick the whole length. Lining up again without missing a beat now, pressing down trying to relax, to think of another mech he'd rather have. But he couldn't fool himself enough. Barricade's scent, the shape of his spike and the whole situation kept him all to aware of the present. He was so tense indeed that it didn't work, as if his body simply refused to take the spike in. Panik slowly creeping up on him, as he he felt the other's impatient field engulf him harshly. This was not going to end well, he just knew, sure Barricade would just force him down not caring for any agony he would cause him. 

So his surprise was even bigger, as a second servo joined his at the other's spike and then two digits thicker than his own pushed past the tip, nudging it slighty aside, right into his clenched valve. It caused him just the smallest discomfort but nothing Bumblebee couldn't handle. The rim was stretched as the mustang scissored the digits, it burned and stung, enough that a whimper escaped the scout. At least tge interrogator didn't comment on it. 

At the same time the digits' friction started to build a charge inside his systems causing that his valve relaxed around them. A few more thrusts and stretches and Barricade pulled out of the Autobot, his servo now firm on the black and yellow's hip.

"Now... you think you can manage the ride from here on or do I have to bend you over and do all the fucking myself, Autobot?" A dark chuckle followed as the Decepticon leaned over to lick Bumblebee's neck cables. A short nod was all tge scout managed, ignoring how the wet glossa mapped his throat while he tried it again and this time succeeded in pushing down. The stretch burned again but this time he was more relaxed and worked himself thru the stinging pain and kept going until he was fully seated. Just now he dared to vent, leaned against the mustang, waiting until the ache was a little milder. He needed the contact, it helped him to ground himself, calm his burning spark, to be able to go through with it. And right now it also gave him much needed comfort.

With a last deep sign he straightened his frame and put his hands back on the rubber of the Decepticon's shoulder tires. At the beginning he kept the movements small worked his way slowly up Barricade spike before sliding down on it again, shifting until the angle was comfortable. Not once looking into the interrogators optics. Shame and insecurity too much for him to handle. Of course the 'Con wouldn't have any of that. 

Bumblebee didn't fight when his chin was grabbed for the second time this day and he was forced to look at the interrogator again, just as an involuntary gasp escaped his lips. He slowed his movements. "Don't be so shy now. I was nothing but noble until now, didn't even hurt you, don't I deserve to look into your pretty face while we fuck?" The reflex to look away the moment his chin was released, was fought down before he could overthink it. He got the hidden message in the mustang's statement; 

do what I say and I won't harm you. Fight back and you _will_ hurt - at least that was what it felt for him. 

So he did as Barricade demanded and trained his optics on the face of the Decepticon. Who used the opportunity to steel a short kiss, dipping his glossar in the lightly parted lips, while Bumblebee regained his pace again. He let it happen, just didn't answer it and it seemed enough for the Decepticon who continued to explore the scout's mouth.


	5. Chapter 5

He hoped that Barricade would be satisfied with his own overload and not care about Bumblebee's. 

The yellow me did feel a small ping of pleasure whenever a sensor cluster was hit just right by the other's spike but with the strange situation and his nervousness his change wasn't rising anywhere near an overload. 

Being so engulfed in his own mind he didn't even realize that he had started to kiss the Decepticon back, his body simply going through the motions without his consent. Bumblebee didn't stop now though, since it seemed to up the interrogator's charge even faster. He was still going for; The sooner he was done with this, the better.

The kiss turned more heated, Barricade moaning into it while he started to meet the scout's hips with upwards thrusts of his own.

Their lips parted as Barricade growled dangerously. His face now pressed into the Autobot's neck, just to bite down on one of Bumblebees lines as he overloaded, the servo on the scout's hip holding him down firmly. 

Bumblebee cried out, the stinging pain from the bite, which hopefully wouldn't leave a mark, the harsh grip on his hip and the hot feeling deep inside him from the other's transfluid, simply being too much to stay silent.

Luckily Barricade was too ingested by his release to notice. Or he just didn't care enough to comment on it. 

Holding still until he was released Bumblebee looked up to the sky. Praying that none of his team members would ever find out what he just did.

"Hmmm I must say, you did better than I expected. Here"

The dark mech licked the sore energon line he just bit, sending Bumblebee the location of one of their unused Energon mines via short range comm. 

It didn't hurt his faction and really, what he got for it was worth every cube the 'Bots would be able to scavenge.

After their deeds were done, Bumblebee climbed off the interrogator. Wincing slightly as he felt how their mixed fluids ran down his thighs. 

Turning away he pulled out a cleaning rag and tried his best to get rid of the sticky evidence of their coupling before closing his panel.

"See you around, I guess" 

Bumblebee didnt have to turn around to know that Barricade shot his dirty grin in his direction, so he didn't. The scout simply stepped away, already being able to tell that he'd be sore for a few days, transformed and drove off. 

Because no way in hell was he going to repeat this. Ever.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! If you're into this and the pairing - a little heads up; I put this fic into a collection because I will continue with it in October with multible one shots... so if you wanna get updates subscribe to the collection ;) - or to me ;P


End file.
